The present invention relates to a digital audio tape recorder and, more particularly, to a recording system suitable for application thereto when recording and stopping are repeated therein.
Prior art apparatus of such a type are known, for example, from disclosure in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4227221, 4309726, 4617599, 4677622, 4649542, 4594621, 4646301, 4704640, 4646170, and 4660200. In these prior art apparatus, however, consideration has not been given to such problems as that an erroneous correction is made on account of slippage or discontinuity of the interleaving existing at the portion between records previously recorded and subsequently recorded.